Me gustas
by LaDivaSol
Summary: Era un día raro para mí, mis padres se habían ido de viaje Hawai y ni siquiera habían pensado llevarme; así que me fui al piso de mi tía en un edificio(aunque nunca la visitaba). Era temprano así que debía cambiarme para ir a mi nuevo instituto, Sweet Amoris.


**Fanfic Castiel Amour Sucré**

Este es un Fanfic escrito por mí, los personajes son de Chinomiko y sus respectivos autores.

En esta historia, Sucrette es Sol; el resto permanece igual. Este es mi primer Fanfic, por favor manden reviews.

Era un día raro para mí, mis padres se habían ido de viaje Hawai y ni siquiera habían pensado llevarme; así que me fui al piso de mi tía en un edificio(aunque nunca la visitaba). Era temprano así que debía cambiarme para ir a mi nuevo instituto, Sweet Amoris.

Yo soy Sol, soy pelirroja de ojos grises; amo tocar la guitarra, piano, batería y cantar. Normalmente no tardo mucho en vestirme pero hoy… es diferente. Me quede mirando mi armario (que está repleto de ropa) durante varios minutos. De pronto escuche un grito de mi tía.

-Sol, se te hace tarde para ir al colegio.

Con ese grito me desesperé, tenía razón, sin retrasos me puse una chaqueta de cuero negra, mi blusa roja y mis pantalones negros; Agarré mi guitarra y me fui al instituto.

Cuando entré me encontré con una señora muy vieja con ropa horrenda, pero me contuve para no decir nada.

Hola, tú debes ser Sol ¿Verdad?

Si- le contesté felizmente

Soy la directora, debes ir a la sala de delegados a buscar tu formulario; Nathaniel te lo dará- me dijo seriamente

Cuando llegué a esa sala me encontré con un rubio de ojos amarillos.

Nathaniel?-le pregunté seriamente, el sonrió- necesito que me des el formulario de inscripción, Soy Sol.

Claro-me dio ese papel- también debes traer una foto de carnet; se consigue en el bazar.

Suspiré de agotamiento-Bueno, Gracias

Me fui del insti, cuando estaba por llegar al bazar me encontré a un pelirrojo fumando un cigarrillo. Me quedé mirándolo durante un rato, era muy sexy (pero no me sonrojé).

¿Qué quieres, tabla?-me dijo seriamente

Sin pensarlo, lo agarré de la camiseta en la costura del cuello.

No te metas conmigo, pelo de menstruación, que yo soy mala- le dije seriamente.

Luego me di vuelta y me fui al bazar, por el reflejo de la ventana noté que el pelirrojo se había sonrojado (que irónico). Luego de volver al insti y darle a Nathaniel la maldita foto, me fui al aula.

Cuando entré, me encontré con una pelirroja

Soy Iris, tu eres la nueva ¿No?- me dijo sonriendo.

Sip, soy Sol.

De pronto sonó la campana, me iba a sentar y justo vino el profesor.

Antes de comenzar la clase-me miró a mí- la nueva estudiante se va a presentar.

Que desgraciado, pero bueno, me paré frente al pizarrón y comencé a hablar.

Hola, soy Sol, toco cualquier tipo de instrumento, amo el rock por sobre todas las cosas y espero que nos llevemos tan bien tanto en pou como acá- todos comenzaron a aplaudir- Gracias, estaré aquí toda la semana-todos rieron.

Luego, me senté en el primer banco vacio que vi, de pronto un chico me habló.

Sol!- lo miré sorprendida y el sonrió- tanto tiempo.

Hola, Kentin, casi ni te reconozco.

Comenzamos a hablar durante toda la clase, luego cuando salimos él me dijo que me quería mostrar algo en el balcón. Cuando llegamos…

¡Qué vista!-sonreí.

Me recuerda cuando cantaste la canción que compusiste en nuestro viejo instituto, cántala-dijo sonriendo.

**Castiel POV**

Estaba en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo cuando escuché que alguien entró al balcón, no me vieron, me di vuelta y vi a una chica; de pronto la recordé.

**Flashback**

Ella me estaba mirando, me volteé y la vi.

No es fea-pensé

Pero no podía decir eso, así que le dije que miraba y le inventé un apodo "tabla". Ella me agarro de la costura del cuello de mi camisa y dijo que no me metiera con ella. Su voz, su actitud, sin pensarlo, me sonrojé.

**Fin de Flashback**

Malditas hormonas-pensé al recordar mi expresión.

Luego vi a un chico que le insistía que cante, no sé porque pero me dolía el corazón.

La escuche cantar, cantaba bien y sabía tocar la guitarra; le sonreí y ella me miró.

(Malditas hormonas)

**Sol POV**

"You don´t follow me,

The road is one only

The light (the light)

That your eyes have

Bring me to lose my mind"

Cuando terminé de tocar la guitarra y cantar, noté que el mismo chico pelirrojo que vi en el bazar me estaba sonriendo. Lo miré y me senté junto a él.

Que ojos mas lindos-pensé.

Hola de nuevo-le dije- Soy Sol; Tu?

Castiel- dijo mirando para abajo- tocas bien.

Tu también tocas?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Si, desde hace años- con ese comentario me acerqué mas a él, no puedo creer que tengamos tanto en común; él mismo pelo, ojos, música; me gustaaa- Quieres?

Me estaba ofreciendo un cigarrillo, no voy a mentirle.

No fumo, perdón- dije avergonzada.

Miedosa- dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a mí cada vez más. Literalmente su labio estaba muy cerca del mío.

No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes- pensaba histéricamente.

Parecía que me iba a decir algo, de pronto Kentin se acercó así mí le gritó a Castiel.

Déjala, eres una mala influencia!- parecía que se iba a poner a llorar..

Se habrá dado cuenta que me gusta Castiel?-pensaba

Kentin, tranquilo, además yo soy mala, recuerdas cuando pinté la cara del profesor mientras dormía? O cuando golpee a las chicas que te molestaban? O cuando…

De pronto Kentin se fue, no me dejo terminar la oración. Me quedé sola con Castiel, lo miré, se estaba conteniendo para no reírse.

Tu novio va a llorar- dijo riéndose.

No es mi novio, es un amigo de mi viejo instituto- le conteste- pero es gracioso que vaya a llorar.

Comenzamos a reírnos por un rato, luego él habló.

**-CASTIEL POV**

Mientras ella le explicaba a ese gritón (me duelen mis pobres oídos), él parecía que iba a llorar; me iba a reír pero me intenté contener, luego hablé con la pelirroja; ella me explico que Kentin era solo un amigo, sentí alivio, ese estúpido no era su novio.

Comenzamos a reírnos, yo recapacité todo lo que pasó, creo que me gusta ella; pero no lo puedo decir, pero no quería que se vaya, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Quieres unirte al club de música, en él, estoy yo y mi mejor amigo, Lysandro- enserio Castiel? Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir?!

Ella sonrió, me encanta su sonrisa, me daba ganas de abrazarla… pero ella se me adelantó.

Si- dijo feliz abrazándome.

Disfruté el tiempo que ella me abrazó, aunque haya sido corto porque…

Que haces?- le dije porque debía mantener mi reputación.

Perdón- me dijo triste, igual me gustaría que sepa que lo disfruté.

En que estoy pensando?! Castiel concéntrate, malditas hormonas!

Bueno, te llevaré mañana- le dije intentando concentrarme.

Gracias, chau- se fue, me quede pensando un rato solo y la seguí sin que se diera cuenta.

**SOL POV**

Cuando me despedí, quería hablar con Kentin pero no podía encontrarlo; así que le pregunté a Nathaniel.

Hola, Nath(le inventé un apodo)

Hola, ya conociste a alguien?- me preguntó sonriendo

Sip, a Iris, Kentin y Castiel- cuando dije Castiel sentí que mi corazón latía muy rápido.

Y a mi- dijo riéndose.

Nos reímos un rato, luego me preguntó.

Te gustan los gatos?

Algo, solo los negros- no puedo mentirle.

El parecía enojado.

Por qué solo negros? Eh?- me gritó enfadado.

No sabía que decir, me quede callada un rato.

Me recuerdas a Castiel, son iguales, seguro que te llevas mejor con él que con cualquiera acá!- dijo enfadado y se fue.

Le cae mal Castiel? Le iba a preguntar, pero me quede callada. Seguí buscando a Kentin, luego de cómo dos minutos, ya estaba cansada e iba a caerme, pero sentí que algo me agarró. Miré para arriba, unos perfectos ojos grises, Castiel!

Tu máximo es dos minutos ¿Eh?- dijo riéndose.

Me quede callada, me sonrojé, literalmente estaba en sus brazos. Se acercó a mi cara y dijo en mi oído.

Tranquila, esto no me molesta- me sonrojé, no sé si es porque todos nos pueden ver o porque me gusta. Se rió de mi expresión y luego me bajó.

¿Qué quieres, pelo de menstruación?- y comencé a reírme.

La nueva se revela, no?- me dijo sonriendo.

Luego, una pregunta llegó a mi cabeza.

Hace cuanto tiempo me estabas siguiendo?- le dije, todavía molestándolo (dulce venganza)

Se quedó callado y se sonrojó, luego me miró enojado.

Hace cuanto tiempo te llevas bien con Nathaniel?!- me dijo gritando

Celoso?- le pregunté molestándolo.

No contestó, me comencé a reír, luego lo dejé de molestar.

Te cae bien Nathaniel?- le pregunté seriamente.

No, porque preguntas?- parecía serio.

Porque el pareció enojarse cuando dije que te conocí, y luego me comparó con vos diciendo que somos iguales.

Se sonrojo y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero justo sonó la campana y nos teníamos que ir.

Chau, Sol- dijo seriamente.

Escuche bien?! Dijo mi nombre?!

Hasta mañana- le dije sonriendo.

Luego me fui a mi casa.

Cuando llegue…

Como te fue, Sol?- me preguntó mi tía.

Bien, conocí mucha gente- dije sonriendo.

Luego desapareció, no sé como desaparece y aparece tan rápido.

Estaba por dormir, pero no podía. Se escuchaba a alguien tocando la guitarra en el piso de arriba. En fin, solo pude dormir un poco.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Me levanté, con ojeras, así que me puse maquillaje para ojos negro. Sonreí, casi ni se notaba. Me puse unos pantalones negros, unas ALL STARS negras, una chaqueta negra, una remera roja, una pulsera roja( para combinar) y agarre mi guitarra.

Desayuné y salí de mi piso, me subí al ascensor. Dentro estaba un chico pelirrojo con lentes oscuros negros, una remera roja, una chaqueta negra y… un momento, esta vestido como yo! Entonces lo reconocí.

Castiel?

Sol?! Que haces acá?!- parecía sorprendido.

Vos que haces acá?! Yo vivo con mi tía en el piso 9- le contesté.

Yo vivo con mis padres, aunque nunca estén, en el piso 10- dijo seriamente.

Entonces.. Él es mi vecino… y eso significa que…

Fuiste vos quién estuvo tocando la guitarra hasta las 4 de la mañana?!- estaba sorprendida, él tocaba bien.

Si, no dormí nada-me sonrió- Por qué? No dormiste para escucharme?

Tocas bien- dije sonriendo.

Él se acercó a mi cara y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

Tienes ojeras- dijo sonriendo.

Él maquillaje no las tapa?- le dije preocupada, luego me di cuenta de algo- Usas lentes de sol porque también tienes ¿Verdad?

Comenzamos a reír, cuando me di cuenta, habíamos caminado hasta el instituto juntos.

No te preocupes, mañana será igual si nos encontramos- me dijo sonriendo.

Parecía que leyera mis pensamientos.

Cuando entramos, Nathaniel vino a hablarme, pero serio porque estaba Castiel al lado mío.

Sabía que no podía hablar como si me llevará bien con Nath( Castiel lo odia) y que no podía decir nada de Castiel(Nath lo odia).

Hola-miro a Castiel- Sol.

Hola, Nathaniel, sabes donde esta Kentin- soy una genia, saqué el silencio incomodo.

Se fue a una escuela militar- dijo seriamente- pero vinieron nuevos alumnos, sería lindo que los conozcas.

Lo haré

Adiós Sol- miró a Castiel y pareció que susurro-Son iguales.

Bueno, Amanda, ve a conocer gente, yo iré a fumar- me dijo Castiel.

No quieres ir conmigo?

No-pero luego sonrió-pero luego te llevo al club de música y al parque.

Me sonrojé, se dio vuelta y se fue al patio.

Fui a conocer gente, conocí a Kim, Violeta y Melody.

Estaba por ir al patio a reunirme con Castiel, cuando vi a dos chicos.

Hola, son nuevos ¿No?- dije con una sonrisa- Yo también, llegue ayer, Soy Sol.

Soy Alexy- me dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos azules.

Soy Armin- dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Son gemelos ¿No?- dije la pregunta con respuesta obvia.

Si- contestaron.

Quieres jugar al residen evil?-preguntó Armin.

Bromeas? Amo ese juego!- pero luego recordé que Castiel me esperaba- primero debo irme a hacer algo y luego jugamos ¿Ok?.

Armin y Alexy me abrazaron, frente a Castiel

Nos vemos luego- dijo Armin. Luego se fue con Alexy.

Me acerqué a Castiel, él tenía cara de triste.

Qué te pasa?-le pregunté.

Nada, te llevo al club- agarró mi mano y me llevó al sótano.

Allí vi un chico con ojos de distinto color y ropa victoriana.

Él es Lysandro- me dijo Castiel serio.

Me pareció escuchar que dijo "No te enamores tan rápido". Me sonrojé, pero quizás fue solo mi imaginación.

Hola, señorita, soy Lysandro- casi me rio, pero contuve mi risa. Por qué hablaba así?

Hola, soy Sol-me agarro la mano y la besó.

Me quede en silencio, sonrojada, luego Castiel habló.

Ella va a tocar la guitarra y cantar con nosotros- dijo mirando a Lys (ando bien con los apodos).

Es buena?-pregunto Lys

Escúchala- dijo Castiel y me miró.

Empecé a cantar y tocar la guitarra; una canción de Wright Skull(mi banda favorita).

Castiel se quedo callado, sonrojado cuando terminé de tocar.

Te gusta Wright Skull?-pregunto sorprendido.

Mi banda favorita, a ti?- le pregunté.

**Castiel POV**

No podía creer que le gustara Wright Skull, ahora si estaba convencido, la amo.

Cuando Sol me preguntó si me gustaba esa banda, Lysandro me miró con una mirada.

Ya sabía que estaba pensando Lysandro, él ya debe saber que me gusta Sol.

Me sonroje, y le dije a Sol.

Mi banda favorita.

Ella se sonrojó. Luego nos sentamos a hablar un poco junto con Lysandro. Luego Sol dijo que debía irse.

Donde?- le pregunté.

Unos amigos, Alexis y Armin me están esperando-luego me miró-después me llevas al parque cuando suene la campana ¿Verdad?

Luego se fue con una sonrisa. Me quedé paralizado.

Te gusta ¿No?- dijo Lysandro.

Soy tan obvio?-le dije suspirando.

Ella también lo es- dijo eso y se fue.

Sus últimas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza…

Que quería decir con que ella también lo es?

**Sol POV**

Encontré a Armin y Alexy en las escaleras, sentados. Me senté junto a ellos y comenzamos a hablar y jugar. Al parecer Alexy ama hacer compras y.. Es gay. Y Armin es le gusta jugar los mismos juegos que yo. Cuando terminamos de jugar, me di cuenta de algo…

GANE!

Empecé a cantar y bailar.

_Gane,Gane,Gane_(canción trillada)

Y Armin me tiro al suelo y Alexy también, en cuando me di cuenta ya estaban abrazándome. Comenzamos a reír y de pronto… apareció Castiel.

Me agarró del brazo y me llevó fuera del insti. Apenas pude despedirme de Armin y Alexy.

Cuando llegamos a la calle me soltó.

Qué te pasa?-le pregunté.

Por qué los estabas abrazando?!-me dijo enojado.

Gane en el juego…-le dije

Y cuando los conociste?!-siguió gritándome.

Celoso?-le pregunté.

-**Castiel POV**

Otra vez esa pregunta… siempre la misma pregunta. De pronto me llego el recuerdo de lo que dijo Lysandro.

-**FLASHBACK**

Soy tan obvio?-le dije suspirando.

Ella también lo es- dijo eso y se fue.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Por fin lo entendí, ella me quiere!

No me contuve, le contesté.

Sí, estoy celoso-la miré a esos ojos grises-porque me gustas.

-**Sol POV**

No esperaba que me conteste eso, sentí enorme felicidad, él gusta de mí.

Vos también me gustas-le dije abrazándolo.

Castiel me abrazó muy fuerte y me acompaño a el edificio(compartimos edificio, yo piso 9, el 10). Lo esperé en la entrada, cuando salió lo vi con un perro grande.

Es mi perro, Demonio-dijo acercándose a mí- ten.

Me dio la correa y fuimos al parque. Demonio tenía mucha fuerza, no puede sostenerlo, me caí… pero no al suelo. Caí sobre Castiel, en cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos besando…

DESDE ENTONCES,SOMOS NOVIOS.

FIN


End file.
